1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for removing oxides of sulfur such as SO.sub.2 and SO.sub.3, dust and mist from the waste gas of a combustion process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The waste gas evolved from a glass melting furnace, usually contains various oxides of sulfur which are mainly produced by the combustion of fuel oil such as heavy oil containing sulfur, and dust which substantially consists of sodium sulfate (Na.sub.2 SO.sub.4) vaporized from high temperature molten glass in a glass melting furnace. It has been difficult to remove oxides of sulfur and dust from the waste gases of the characteristic white smoke evolved from stacks in the manufacture of glass. Recently, in order to meet air pollution standards, it has become important for glass manufacturers to remove the smog constituents such as SO.sub.2, SO.sub.3 and Na.sub.2 SO.sub.4 from the evolved waste gases.
In the past numerous processes have been proposed for removing or recovering oxides of sulfur from waste gases evolved in the combustion of fuel oil. However, these conventional processes have been difficult to apply for the treatment of waste gases evolved from the glass melting furnaces of glass manufacturing processes.
A need, therefore, exists for a process which effectively removes the oxides of sulfur pollutants and dust particles present in the waste gases evolved in glass manufacturing processes.